


Second Chances.

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: Winn Schotts life will never recover from this event.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 1





	Second Chances.

Winn Schotts is not use for get attention from anyone much less Clark Kent, and being Kara’s cousin is just as bad.

However, the night before the most well amazing thing happen to him, and he can’t explain it.

He is on way home during a routine laboratory explosion applying Kryptonite.

The explosion sent Winn flying across the street, and he is quickly caught by the man of steel.

“Winn...can I speak to you for a minute?”

“Sure Superman anytime.”

Superman drifts down to the roof of a oddly shape building even for this city.

“What is it that you would like to know?”

“Would you be interested in leaving here for Metropolis?”

“Wait? What now? I don’t understand.”

“You saw the accident right?”

“Yeah, I am sorry to hear about your life blowing up.”

“I lost everything, and everyone.”

“Not Kara, and not me.”

“Really Winn? Not you as well?”

“I am your number one fan.”

“Remember?”

Clark is none to please by all of this as the moonlight covers them both.

Landing on his apartment veranda Winn smiles.

Clark kisses him slowly freaking Winn out and fly’s off.

Did Superman just kiss me? Winn thought walking inside.

All day the next work week all he could think about is the kiss.

The days flew by, then weeks and months till he gave up hope.

“Hey Winn.” Clark shouts a block away with a smirk,

Winn walks over displeased to see him at the moment.

“What do you want?”

“I have a confession to make.”

“I’m not in the mood for games.”

“The last few weeks I have been to hell and back working this out.”

“I love you Winn, and I want you.”

“This can’t be....no way it’s possible.”

“Want me to prove it?”

“Yeah prove it.” Winn tease Clark who grabs boi floating off in the air.

“True me Winn, I won’t drop you.”

“I do trust you.”

“Too much actually.”

Clark kisses him in the glow of sun light.

“How about I make it up to you?”

“How would you do that buns of steel?”

“Buns of steel?”

“Have you seen yours?”

“Oh brother! I love you Winn.”

The end.


End file.
